House of Guequierre
The House of Guequierre is one of the most important and longest-existing noble houses in the history of Falleentium. Currently the house if headed by Joseph Guequierre, the Duke of Balbarno and titular Duke of Tapanuo. History Counts of Balbourg The founder of the House of Guequierre is thought to be Henri, Count of Talbourg who was awarded the title of nobility after proving himself a skillful warrior and negotiater at the siege of a rebelious castle in Tapanuo around 120BER. The County was for centures and remained within the family, until Philippe the Just was forced out of Tapanuo and migrated to Corrintrin in Darpartryo in 400AER. 'Rise to prominence ' In 469AER a coup against the country's first elected anarchist government takes place in which magistrate Édouard Guequierre, a high-ranking member of the judicial elite issues the arrest warrants for the country's government leaders on the grounds of treason and high treason. A one-party state is formed shortly after in which Édouard takes a leading role in government and eventually becomes the country's leader after the resignation of the aged Giovanni Papa. In 475AER, Édouard announces plans for the country to become a federal monarchy on the semi-constitutional basis and is supported by the military and the Emperor. Édouard is then made the Duke of Tapanuo and an Archduke of Falleentium. Édouard remains at the helm of the country through it's troubled history and leads it through the Great War period. But in 500AER all of that changed when in the face of terrorism and unrest Édouard effectively re-established the dictatorship in hopes of stabilising the Empire, but that backfired when a civil war erupted. While forces loyal to the Consul and government prevailed in the end, the subsequent UDE invasion caused the suicide of Édouard and the fall of the dictatorship during which the Consul was forced to become the Regent of Falleentium due to the flight of the Emperor from the country. 'Rebuilding the family ' After the fall of the Consul, the Guequierre family were deprived of their titles and possessions, but not banished. They were shunned in public, but after several appeals to he Emperor, Joseph Guequierre(brother of Édouard) was granted the title of Duke of Balbarno. Joseph soon became one of the most popular politicians in Falleentium's history and lead seven governments. 'Democratic period' Joseph was succeded as leader of the Democratic Movement of Falleentium by his nephew and son of Édouard, Jean-Antoine Guequierre. Jean-Antoine has been given the title of Count of Balranico which is the traditional title of the heir-apparent to the Ducal throne. Since then he has been active in federal and state politics and has been a part of several government. He has also been given credit for helping to decentralise the realm along with Dillon Chastel. Recently, he has formed the Liberal Democratic Alliance party with his friend and colleague, Nick Clegg. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium